


Paint

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art show, Artist!Reader, Bookshop, Demon, Gen, Heaven, Hell, I love Aziraphale, Reader Insert, This is basically a self-insert, angel - Freeform, artist, paint, paintings, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale decides he'll host an art show featuring your artwork.





	Paint

“Good Morning, Aziraphale,” you chimed as you walked into the bookshop that always happened to be open whenever you were nearby. The smell of ancient books, hot cocoa, and perhaps something evil whiffed into your nose. You looked around the dimly lit shop and walked on creaking floorboards in search of your favorite angel.

“[Y/N], my dear, lovely to see you!” Aziraphale’s head poked out between an aisle of bookshelves. His spectacles were on, but just barely. They were teetering on the edge of his nose. He stepped over a couple of piles of books before standing in front of you. “I was just thinking of going out to get some brunch, would you care to jo—” He paused and his blue eyes widened. “[Y/N], you’re bleeding!”

“I am?” You looked over your body, looking for any sign of blood.

“Yes!” Aziraphale approached you and grabbed your arm. “Right here!” There was a red splotch on your wrist. It took you a moment before you started laughing. “I don’t think this is funny! We should get you bandaged up.”

“It’s paint, Aziraphale,” you said. “I guess I missed that when I was washing up.”

“Paint?” A wide grin grew on Aziraphale’s face. “You paint?”

“Yeah, I sell them and stuff, too.”

“That is simply wonderful! You’ll have to show me sometime!’

You dug into your pocket and took out your cellphone. Once your thumb swiped through a few screens, you brought up photos of your paintings. “Here. These are some pictures of them. They’re not the best…but…”

Aziraphale gently took your phone and looked through them. His smile grew wider and wider. “These are amazing! I had no idea you were so talented! Have you had an art show before?”

“I’ve had a couple of pieces in an art show, but not my own,” you trailed off growing embarrassed from Aziraphale’s high praise.

“I just had the most wonderful idea. How about you host an art show here? That way, no one will want to buy my books, but they can buy your art.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” you said sheepishly.

“Oh, nonsense, my dear! Nothing would delight me more.” He reached a hand up to your hair and laughed lightly. “It looks like you got some paint in your hair as well.”

–

Once you had all of your art pieces set up in the bookshop, you had left to go change into nicer attire. You fidgeted with your clothing, nervous about the whole night. You wanted your artwork to sell, you could use the extra money. But you also didn’t want to disappoint Aziraphale. He put so much time and energy advertising the event just for you.

“[Y/N], dear, are you almost ready?” you heard Aziraphale call.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped out and shyly looked at him. “How do I look?”

Aziraphale turned towards you and froze. He looked at your outfit then back up at your face. He suddenly inhaled sharply, as if he had forgotten to breathe. A soft smile formed on his face and he reached his hand out for you to take. “You look absolutely breathtaking.”

You blushed lightly and took his hand. The pair of you walked out to the art show where people have already gathered. They were chatting amongst themselves while sipping wine and viewing your art pieces. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that people actually showed up.

“Well, I know the night has just begun, but I would say that this has already been a huge success,” Aziraphale said proudly. You nodded in agreement and your eyes started moving from one painting to the next.

“Sold?” You narrowed your eyes to make sure you were reading the signs correctly. On nearly every painting, there was a sold sign. “Already? We just started…”

“Well, I heard that some of the guests here were very much taken away with your paintings that they automatically bought them,” Aziraphale said.

“That’s…” You were at a loss for words. You were amazed that your paintings were sold. A wide smile formed on your face and you gripped Aziraphale’s arm in excitement. He chuckled and lightly patted your hand.

The two of you walked through while you spoke with the guests that had attended. You knew some of them, but most of the people there were complete strangers. Strangers that had apparently bought your art if your sold signs said anything.

Towards the end of the event, Aziraphale went to go take care of some of the sales for you. Up came a sauntering demon with a slight smirk.

“[Y/N], hello!”

“Hello, Crowley,” you said with a smile. “It’s nice of you to show up!”

Crowley waved off the nice part and leaned against the wall. “It looks like all of your paintings sold, congratulations.”

“Thank you. A lot of it is thanks to Aziraphale for putting this on for me.”

Crowley’s smirk widened as if he knew something you didn’t. “Yeah, he also bought most of them. He was going to buy all of them, but I told him that the guests would be upset if they didn’t at least get the chance to buy them.”

“He did what…?” you whispered.

“Don’t get me wrong, your artwork his amazing and I’m sure he does love it. But I think the artwork means more to him because it’s by someone he loves.”

“Loves?”

Aziraphale has always been so kind to you and gone out of his way to help you. He would meet you with warmth and the brightest smiles you’ve ever seen. There wasn’t a moment where you didn’t feel welcomed. When you two would sit down to catch up, you would end up spending hours together just talking. And he cared enough to actually buy most of your paintings, even when he didn’t need to…You realized, suddenly, just how much this angel meant to you.

Crowley walked past you to where Aziraphale was standing. He motioned for you to follow him. Shakily, you started following the demon. Crowley bid his farewell to the angel and winked at you once he left the bookshop.

“[Y/N]?” You turned to see Aziraphale standing behind you. His cheeks had turned slightly red. And his eyes were filled with…hope? You felt your own cheeks redden when you realized that angels could sense love.

“Aziraphale,” you said and choked on your words. Emotions were overwhelming you and you felt tears of joy build up in your eyes. Taking a breath to try and calm yourself you continued, “I love you.”

Aziraphale pulled you tightly against him. One of his arms was around your waist and the other was cradling your head into him. His fingers ran through your hair while he laughed with joy. Your own arms wrapped around him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

“I have been wanting to hear you say that for so long,” Aziraphale breathed out. “I love you, too, [Y/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> I got a ton of paint on me today, ‘cause I will be selling my artwork at a local festival and have to have enough pieces to sell, and I was like heyy, this would be cute. And are all of my fics self-inserts? Pretty much, yeah.
> 
> Also, requests are open if you donate to the non-profit, Castle Rock Pride!


End file.
